Enola
by codingismylife
Summary: Enola was just your average kid who liked to read Harry Potter. That is until she got accepted into Hogwarts. A story of friendship and loss, of heartache and betrayal.


**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you so so so much for choosing to read my story. I really appreciate it. This is my first story that isn't a short oneshot, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I also apologize for the weird formatting. Please please please leave a review, I would also appreciate it so much if you took some time out of your day to give some feedback. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

Enola Finch was just your average kid. She liked to read books and write stories. At eleven years old, she stood just under five feet tall. She had tan skin and long brown hair that cascaded down to her waist, and always seemed to be tangled.

She had just gotten into the Harry Potter books, and she had loved them. She wished she could be a wizard and cast charms, and go to school at Hogwarts. Little did she know, her wish was about to be granted.

"Best friends forever, right?" Said Enola looking at her best friend, Violet, earnestly.

"Forever." She said, hooking her pinky with Enola's.

"Can you even believe we're going to be in fifth grade in just a couple weeks?" Said Enola peering over at Violet.

"I can't. That's just one year away from middle school."

"Enola?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a bit scared for fifth grade?" Violet bit her lip.

"Sure, I mean, we're going to be the oldest kids in school!" Enola sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I don't ever want to grow up."

"You do?"

"Kinda."

"I feel the same way. Sometimes I wish we could all just stay in kindergarten, when everything was... simple."

"Oh Violet... we sound like adults now!" Enola giggled.

"Anyways, I should probably get going before my mom thinks I've gone missing."

"Yeah, we both should. Best friends forever and ever?" Enola asked.

"Forever and ever. No matter what the kids at school say about you." Violet smiled, and they both went their separate ways.

The thing is, Enola could do strange things sometimes. Once, when a kid was teasing her about her eccentric mom, the most peculiar thing happened: his skin turned purple and small green dots started to appear on his face. He cried and cried for her to make it stop, but she didn't know how. Several more incidents such as this occurred, and the nickname of "freak" started to follow her around.

As long as she had Violet by her side, she always had a friend, Enola had figured.

"I'm home mom!" Cried Enola up the stairs.

"Oh hey sweetie." Said her mom.

Enola's mom was quite a character. With straight jet black hair that went to her knees and the wardrobe that was a mix between colonial England and a punk rocker, she was quite strange. But Enola didn't mind one bit.

"This arrived in the mail for you today." Her mom said, handing her a parchment envelope.

That's strange, she thought. I never get any mail.

She flipped it over and it was addressed to:

Miss Enola Finch

The Room at the Top of the Stairs

78 Brocklehurst Street

London, England

How very strange, she thought.

She flipped it over again and she found it had a red circular seal closing it. She opened it hesitantly. Was this some sort of trick?

It read:

Dear Ms. Finch,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please board the Hogwarts express at precisely 9:00am sharp, which you will find at platform 9 3/4 Kings Cross Station...

Wait a second. This was a letter... a Hogwarts letter! No, but those were only stories...

"Hey mom?" She hollered.

"Yes?" Asked her mom.

"Did you by chance... um... send me a Hogwarts letter?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Her mom possibly couldn't have pulled this elaborate a prank on her, thought Enola. Besides, her mom was always too wrapped up in her own world to give a darn what was going on with Enola.

Maybe Violet had sent it as a joke, knowing how much Enola loved Harry Potter. She went upstairs to call Violet via their archaic landline.

She dialed. Violet's number which she knew by heart, the individual pings of the keypad making a song that she could hum in her sleep.

"Hello?" Violet's mom answered.

"Hi, this is Enola, may I please speak to Violet?" She said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Of course, one second honey." There was some muffled sounds in the background, then:

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh it's you. What's up?"

"Well, um, did you perhaps send me a fake Hogwarts letter?"

"No, why would I do that, silly?" Violet giggled.

"No reason, no reason. Anyways, I'll call you later."

"Best friends forever?"

"Always."

And the line went silent.

The Hogwarts letters kept coming and coming. First a couple came, the day after the first. And then soon they started coming in piles and piles and then soon she had full burlap sacks of them in her room. That must be one persistent prankster, thought Enola.

She was wrong. Very wrong.

"So you keep getting these Hogwarts letters? Asked Violet curiously.

"Yeah, isn't it so weird?"

"Well, maybe you are a real wizard?"

"Yeah right." Enola snorted. "As much as I wish Hogwarts was a real place, we all know that's just books, and it's not real."

"Yeah, well. Want to go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure."

"Okay, cool."

"Best friends?"

"Forever."

"I don't know, it kind of seemed like just another princess tale where the damsel in distress is rescued by some prince." Said Enola.

"But he was so cute!" Said Violet, nudging Enola.

Enola rolled her eyes. They were currently debating the movie they had just seen, and Enola was arguing that it was just another princess movie while Violet, off in her dreamland, was commenting about how even if the movie was cliché, it was also cute.

Then Enola heard a strange sound. It seemed to lure her to somewhere, and before she knew it she was running and running trying to get to its source.

She ran through what seemed like a maze of corridors until she stumbled upon a giant man with a big black beard.

"Excuse me, sir I-"

"Well I know who yeh are, Miss Violet Finch. I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. And you, lassie, yer a witch!"

"I'm a what?"

"A witch!" Said Hagrid grinning.

"You know that stuff is just made up, it's just fairytales and rubbish-"

"Have yeh ever done things to people when yer scared or angry that yeh couldn't explain? It's because of magic."

"Magic?" Enola scoffed. "We all know that's just in books, magic can't possibly be real."

"Not real? Then watch this."

Then the most peculiar thing happened. A flower, a purple daisy proceeded to grow out of his hand.

"If that's not magic then what is?" Hagrid grinned.

"I thought that when I did that I was just seeing something or maybe going loony..."

Enola proceeded to grow a yellow flower, a buttercup out of her hand.

Enola and Hagrid shared a sort of... moment. A moment of mutual magic, of this mutual hidden world. This scene may have appeared strange to an onlooker, and there was one.

"You freak!" Someone screamed.

"What?" Enola whipped around to see none other than her best friend, Violet watching them. The flower in her hand shriveled.

"I knew you were a freak from the moment I met you. I should've trusted my mom when she said I should stay away from you... you... witch!"

"Violet I-" Tears glistened in Enola's eyes.

"Don't ever talk to me again!"

"Please just listen-" Enola tried to grab Violet's hand but she quickly recoiled.

"Don't touch me... freak!"

Violet ran off.

"Best friends?" Enola whispered. But she knew it was too late.

1 week later

"All yeh need to do is just run straight in between platform nine and platform ten. Yer gonna be fine." Hagrid said beaming.

Many feelings mixed around in Enola's stomach. Panic, dread, fear... she didn't quite know how to feel.

"Just... straight into it?"

"Yep. Yeh got this." Hagrid beamed at her.

So then Violet proceeded to run, run straight into what seemed like a wall.

A lot had happened in the last week. Her best friend called her a freak, her mom didn't even seem to care that Enola was to be gone for a year, no explanation, and she had gotten her real taste of the wizarding world. She had picked out a wand and a cauldron, putting on a fake smile for Hagrid. She just felt like a piece of her was... missing. She couldn't explain it.

Whoosh! She was now on Platform 9 3/4. It took her breath away. It was even bigger than in the movies. Happy tears came to her eyes. This is it, she thought. I am a witch.

The train blew its whistle.

"Well, yeh best be on yer way." Hagrid said, looking down on her with sad eyes.

"Yes. Well." Enola looked up at her. "Hagrid, you're not nearly as clumsy as most people think you are, in fact you are rather graceful. I hope you have a nice life and I hope I can see you at Hogwarts, Hagrid. You're quite nice."

"Good bye. I think yer pretty great, too." Hagrid was obviously trying not to cry.

"Good bye." Also trying not to cry, Enola turned on her heel and stepped on the train, and stepped on what seemed like a new chapter of life.

That new chapter wasn't going so well. Enola sat in her compartment alone wondering if her name had something to do with it. After all, Enola spelled backwards is alone. Shouldn't she be good at being by herself? She sighed. Violet would've understood.

She heard a noise and someone was sliding open her compartment door. It was a mousy boy with black hair and dark eyes.

"Can I sit here?" Asked the boy.

"Sure." She said reluctantly.

"I'm Trevor. Trevor Cecil."

"I'm Enola. Enola Finch."

There was a silence.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at making conversation." He squeaked.

"Don't worry, me too." Enola smiled.

"You're very pretty, by the way."

"Oh, um, thanks?" Enola blushed.

Maybe their mutual awkwardness could be something to bond over. Maybe it was time for Enola to let go of Violet and move on. Maybe, Hogwarts could be a new chapter of her life.

The great hall was huge! She was terrified., to put it lightly. All those new faces terrified her. On the train, she and Trevor became quick friends. But his quivering face did nothing to reassure her as they stepped into the great hall.

The sorting hat lay on its stool. It sang its song, which she as a true Harry Potter fan had memorized. It sorted student after student into the different houses.

The hat sorted person, after person.

"With the craziest head I ever saw, this one's fit for Ravenclaw!"

"She may look tough, but this one's meant for Hufflepuff."

"I see an ambitious grin, this one's to be in Slytherin!"

"With bravery and much more, he's definitely a Gryffindor!"

Her palms were sweaty and she hadn't the faintest idea what house she wanted to be in or anything... What if she ended up in the wrong house? What then?

"Enola Finch?"

Oh god. That was her. Sweating immensely with butterflies in her stomach, she went over to the sorting hat. She snuck one last glance at Trevor and the she felt the sorting hat placed on her head and her head was spinning and god oh god she was terrified.

"Ahh..." Said the sorting hat. "This one's a tricky one. She's very kind, but her heart holds too many grudges to be in Hufflepuff. Ambitious, but not ambitious enough to be in Slytherin. She's plenty brave and plenty smart... hm... it seems to me... this one's meant for Ravenclaw!"

Enola grinned and exhaled. She slowly retreated to the Ravenclaw tables, greeted by smiles and cheers. She knew she belong here. She turned and faced where the sorting hat was, only to see Trevor being sorted.

"Yet another tricky one..." Boomed the sorting hat. "He's kind enough to be a Hufflepuff, and that's for sure. Not a Slytherin, and definitely not a Gryffindor. Perhaps he's a Ravenclaw...?"

Trevor whispered something to the sorting hat,

"Ah... I see." After some brief hesitation, the sorting hat said: "Ravenclaw!"

Enola smiled as Trevor walked towards the Ravenclaw table. And they smiled at each other. Enola felt the happiest she had ever felt in quite some time.

It was clear from the start Trevor didn't belong in Ravenclaw.

One afternoon, after classes, Enola found Trevor sitting outside of the Ravenclaw, twiddling his thumbs.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Asked Enola.

"Promise not to laugh."

"Of course." They hooked pinkies. Enola was vaguely reminded of Violet, but she pushed those feelings aside.

"I couldn't figure out the answer to the riddle."

"Oh. That's not a big deal." Enola faced the door. "Open," she said in her loudest voice.

"I will only open if you can answer this: if you feed me, I grow stronger but if you give me water, I perish. What am I?" Boomed the voice of the door.

"Oh. Fire." The door swung open to reveal the common room.

"Thanks." Trevor blushed. "I feel awful stupid."

"You're not, Trevor." Enola gave him a quick hug and then retreated up to the girl's dormitory.

"I cannot believe we're doing this. You know we're not supposed to be outside of the castle after hours." Enola shook her head and looked disapprovingly at Trevor.

They had snuck out of the castle to see some of the herd of pegasi that came through the dark forest annually. "I don't see what the big deal is -"

Then she saw it.

Hundreds of beautiful pegasi, some flying, some galloping all traveling in a pack. The sight took her breath away. Tears rushed to her eyes, and she was mesmerized. Never had she seen such a beautiful sight. Eventually the pegasi started to leave, not even leaving a single trace they were there.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Said Trevor, grinning.

"Promise. Promise you'll write." Enola said, her hand linked with Trevor.

"Of course, I will."

"And promise you'll never forget about me?"

"Never, ever."

"Come on, Trevor!" Called a women who Enola presumed to be his mother.

"I have to go." He said.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"Best friends?"

"Forever and ever." And then they parted their separate ways.

"Mom? I'm home!" Enola cried out.

The house seemed foreign to her. She no longer knew how to go up the stairs without making any creaking noises or where the best reading nooks were.

"Oh. Hey, kiddo."

"Hey mum."

Something had changed about her mom. She still had the same warped sense of fashion, but her cheeks seemed hollow and there were dark circles under her eyes. Enola knew not to raise any questions.

"How's boarding school?"

"Good."

"That's good."

There was an awkward pause.

"I should probably unpack my stuff.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Well, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just holler."

"Okay, mom."

Enola retreated up the steps.

Tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't know why.

The rest of the summer was uneventful. She did her summer assignments and her days were punctuated by daily letters with Trevor who was off in Egypt with his family. But the days were slow and hot, and summer seemed to drag on and on. She yearned to be back at Hogwarts, away from her mom and her mysteries and the slow summer days.

She once saw Violet across the street, but Violet was just another faded memory for her past life, and not worth thinking about.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?" Her mom turned to face Enola.

"Can you drive me to King's Cross station?"

"Yeah, of course. Time for school already?"

"Yep."

"Well, it feels like this summer flew by in a jiff!" Her mom said, trying to crack a fake laugh.

They both walked out to the car is silence. Her mom took a seat in the front and started the car. Enola soon after slid into the back seat.

"So, um, do you like the school?" Said her mom, desperate to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Well, um, that's very good."

"Yeah."

"Are you getting good grades?"

"Well, duh, I'm in Rav-" Enola paused, remembering that her mom didn't know she was going to Hogwarts, "Yeah, I'm getting good grades."

"Well that's very good." Her mom sighed.

"Yeah."

"Did you make any friends?" Interrogated her mom.

"One."

"What's their name?" Asked her mom.

"Trevor." Said Enola. Knowing is was impolite to only talk about yourself, Enola asked, "What have you been up to, mom?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And then her mom sighed and looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride was ridden in complete, deafening silence. Eventually they got to the station. Enola was glad to get out.

"You can just drop me off here, mom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Dou you have all your stuff?"

"Yes, don't worry." Enola sighed and gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

And then she turned and ran into the wall right between platforms nine and ten, feeling that familiar joy again.

"Trevor!" Cried out Enola as she ran up to hug him. "I missed you so, so, so much!"

"I missed you too."

Before they could resume their conversation, two figures clad in dark robes came up to her. One, had blond hair put back in a utilitarian bun and the other had short, cropped brown hair.

"Are you the Miss Enola Finch we've heard so much about?" Said the blond one, who she presumed was Trevor's mom.

"Yes, that's me." Enola beamed. "Pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand for a handshake. The woman looked at it in disgust.

"Well. We best be on our way." Squeaked Trevor. "The train's about to leave."

"Yes. It was lovely to meet you, Enola." Said the one with the cropped brown hair, who she presumed was Trevor's dad.

"You too."

She and Trevor then ran to the train, and made it just in time before the train started to leave.

Sitting with him in the compartment, she noticed how his cheeks looked more sunken and his eyes had dark circles under them.

"What are you staring at me for?" He asked, chuckling.

"You just look so... tired."

"Oh. Well. Don't you read the Daily Prophet?"

"Nah. Did something happen?"

"Did something happen?" Trevor looked incredulous. "A lot of ex-death eaters are getting together and causing trouble."

"What? That's horrible."

"Yeah, and it doesn't help my parents are ex-death eaters as well."

"Wow. That must be... scary."

"It is." He sighed. "But that's not all, ghosts and boggarts are going missing, and no one knows why."

"Do you ever wish your life was different?" She asked.

"All the time."

She wondered what he meant by that. But she didn't ask any questions, she simply reached over and took his hand and smiled a sad smiled. He smiled too, but he looked as if he hadn't done that in a long time.

When they got to Hogwarts, there was a dark air about it. The other students wore expressions of apprehension, especially the older ones. However, admits all the darkness and worry, the great hall looked amazing. Candles were floating everyone and the feast looked like the best one yet.

So, Enola and Trevor put aside all their worries, and talked and talked, not anticipating that this may be the last time they would smile so freely. But alas, innocent is the mind of a young child.

"Oh shut up." Said Enola chuckling as she hit Trevor in the arm.

"I'm just saying… It could happen."

Enola rolled her eyes. But as they turned the corner, they were suddenly confronted by a huge crowd.

"No one knows who did it…" Said one Slytherin.

"It's impossible, no one can do that." Said another.

What were they talking about? Enola and Trevor pushed through the crowds, using their small heights to earn them a spot closer to the action.

"Watch where you're going!" Said someone, Enola couldn't quite see who.

"Sorry!" She mumbled.

But the sight she saw was ghastly. Nearly Headless Nick was lying on the floor, dead.

But that's impossible, she thought to herself. Even a dark wizard couldn't do that… She looked over at Trevor and he seemed to have a look of… guilt on his face. "Trevor…" She began, but then the ground rushed up to meet her and everything went black.

She woke up in the hospital wing. Her memory was fuzzy. All she remembered was looking at nearly headless nick's dead body and suddenly everything going black.

"Enola! You're okay! Thank goodness." Said a voice beside her.

Trevor.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Well, first we were looking at nearly headless nick's dead body and then you fainted."

Enola blushed. "Oh god, that must have been mortifying."

"Well, only a couple people saw."

Enola raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, basically the whole school fainted. But not everybody is going to judge you for fainting."

"Still though, I feel mortified."

"Don't. You're perfect."

Enola smiled despite everything. She felt a sort of… fluttery feeling in her chest. She ignored it.

Strange things kept happening. More ghosts started disappearing and bogarts kept acting strange, not turning into to people's fears but random things they had been thinking about recently.

These strange things seemed to take up all of her mind, and she was growing more petrified by the day. Whenever something strange happened, Trevor wore this strange look of guilt mixed with sadness. It perplexed her greatly, but she decided not to ask any questions.

One sunny spring day, Enola and Trevor were studying in the library. Enola grew to savor in moments like these where they just sat peacefully each in their own world yet basking in each other's company.

"Trevor?" Asked Enola, out of no where.

"Yeah?" Said Trevor, glancing up.

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Just… everything that's going on."

"Of course I am."

"But whenever something happens… you look guilty."

Trevor closed his book. "I think that whenever something scary happens, I sort of feel guilty for it some reason… even if I didn't do anything."

Enola paused. "Sometimes I feel the same way."

Trevor looked at her. And smiled. The saddest smile she'd ever seen.

The year flew by quickly in a flurry of nervous glances and strange happenings. And before she knew it, she was stepping off of the Hogwarts express, a recent graduate of her second year at Hogwarts. Though it had been a strange one, she and Trevor were closer than ever. But alas, it was time to bid him good bye.

"Promise," She said, looking at Trevor. "Promise me that you will write me every day."

"Of course. Wouldn't even think of doing the contrary."

Then Trevor did the oddest thing. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. Enola blushed.

"Best friends?" He asked.

"Forever," She mumbled, the strange feeling of butterflies that she so often ignored rising up again.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, hey, Enola." Said her mom, looking more sullen than ever. The bags under eyes even darker than the year before. "You've gotten so big. God, I miss you sometimes." She said, pulling Enola in for a hug.

"Well, make yourself at home. Well you are at home, but you're away most of the year -" Her mom's train of thought was cut off by the sharp ringing of the telephone. She went off to go answer it.

"No, I told you I don't have it." Enola's mom whisper-shouted into the phone. "I said I DON'T have it."

Alas, though Enola, somethings would always remain a mystery.

Trevor's letters trickled in a steady stream. He wrote of crazy trips though magical kingdoms and his death-eater parents who seemed to be getting crazier by the day. He wrote of crazy sights. How Enola longed to see him.

"That's really quite some friend you got there." Said Enola's mom one day.

"What?" Said Enola, looking up, startled.

"That's quite a friend you got there to write you all those letters, every day."

"Yeah," Enola said looking off into the distance. "He really is."

After one incredibly mundane ride to the King's Cross station with her mother who seemed to be getting more mysterious by the day, Enola finally was running through the little wall between platforms 9 and 10 feeling that thrill like she always did.

It's weird. The perfect, sweet Enola from the past would have never would have believed herself if she had said one day she would be going right through this wall and onto the Hogwarts Express. There was something beautiful about that.

"Trevor!" Cried Enola, enveloping him in a hug.

"I missed you so much!"

Trevor had grown. He had gotten tan and he seemed more lean and the shadows that once were under his eyes seemed to have completely disappeared.

Enola blushed. Why was she noticing this stuff? They were just friends, after all.

"C'mon." Said Enola, grabbing Trevor's hand. We're going to be late."

Enola started to notice something. She felt sometimes as if she wanted her and Trevor to be more than friends. The occasional brush of a hand, the occasional deep red blush that spread across Trevor's face, that Enola found adorable.

But still, Hogwarts was as it had been before. With strange things lurking around every corner.

"Someone's killed professor Longbottom!" Cried a 7th year Slytherin, running throughout the hallway with a scared look on his face.

"What?" Enola turned to Trevor.

He looked pale. But he still had that same look of guilt on his face whenever something strange happened.

"Trevor, this is horrible." Enola turned to Trevor and rested her head on his shoulder.

Then the most peculiar thing she had ever saw (and that was saying a lot) happened. Trevor, strong Trevor, started to cry. It was a funny thing, really for she could've sworn Trevor hated herbology.

But his sobs were the sobs of a guilty man, of someone who'd seen too much. Enola didn't know why, but a terrible feeling started to spread within her gut.

The next part of her life was the worst thing that had ever happened… ever.

Enola was called into Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"You requested to see me ma'am?" Enola squeaked.

"Yes. Yes I did. You are close with Trevor Cecil, are you not?" McGonagall rearranged some paper's on her desk.

"I think so?" Enola managed to say.

"Well, I need you to do something for me." McGonagall stared her straight in the eye. "I need you to kill Trevor Cecil."

Enola felt the walls closing in on her, and her vision got fuzzy. "You want me to what? Why?"

"Something dark is invading Hogwarts. Something is killing ghosts and bogarts and feasting on their energy… much like how You-Know-Who feasted on unicorn blood. We think that this greater force is aided by someone. An inside agent. And we have great evidence that this person is Trevor."

"What? You know he has death-eater parents and he's probably forced into it and has no choice-"

"Please. Don't you get it? Enola, you're our only hope." McGonagall's eyes were pleading. "Our only hope for saving Hogwarts is you killing Trevor. If this goes on more professors could die…"

"Wait… did he kill Professor Longbottom?"

"Yes, yes he did."

Slowly the more things started to fit into place, like pieces of giant, elaborate puzzle. Trevor's mysterious gaze. His strange papers in his folders.

"So can I count on you?" McGonagall stared Enola straight in the eye.

"Of course."

And then it was time. Enola, was about to kill Trevor. Her best friend. Possibly something more. Enola was about to ruin her life. Enola knocked on Trevor's door.

"Trevor?"

"Yes?" He said opening the door. "Oh, it's you. Come in, come in. Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm so sorry." Said Enola, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm so sorry."

She held her want out at Trevor. "Avada Kedavra!" She said, and he fell, and she fell with him.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." She said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

With what little energy he had left, he looked over at her. "Enola…" And then his eyes rolled back into his head.

Enola cried and cried. It was the kind of deep and guttural sob you heard some cry when they had something big something that meant EVERYTHING. She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned her head against him.

Suddenly, McGonagall and other teachers came sprinting forward.

"You did it, Enola. You've saved countless lives. We will be forever indebted to you." McGonagall said to her.

But Enola wasn't listening. She was rocking, holding her knees close to her chest and tuning out everything.

One teacher leaned forward to take Trevor.

"Don't you touch him!" She yelled. The teacher backed away. "Don't you get it? I want NONE of this. I didn't want to be a witch, I didn't want powers."

"Enola-"

"No. You know what? I'll always be an outsider. I don't fit in the muggle world and I killed my own best friend in." She chuckled. "I was silly to think I'd ever fit in. After all Enola spelled backwards is alone. And that's what I'll always be."

She crouched down to where Trevor was. "Good bye, Trevor." Then she stood back up, fighting back tears. She turned away from everybody, dropping her wand. It clattered to the floor.

Then she walked away, away from Hogwarts and away from this life, never to be heard from again.

The End


End file.
